


How to Get an Idiot to Realize You Like Him

by LiptonTea



Category: The Tyrant’s Bodyguard (Visual Novel)
Genre: College, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, The Tyrant’s Bodyguard, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea
Summary: After a year, Gary decides to confess to his crush. It’s difficult. Not because he lacks courage. It’s because he’s in love with Main Character, and unfortunately, he’s an oblivious dumbass.
Relationships: Gary Son/Jin Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	How to Get an Idiot to Realize You Like Him

He slams the bedroom door shut and flops on the bed. Another day of being treated as a friend. It hurts, and he constantly wonders what is he to Jin. A good friend? A brother? A _crush_? His face heats up at the thought of the last question. Jin liking him. What a dream come true, but that’s what it is: a dream. Frustration bubble up inside of him, and he throws a pillow at the wall. What’s so great about Jin anyway? 

From the moment they met, Gary knew Jin attracted him. At the time he couldn’t pinpoint what the feeling was, nor could he say what attracted him. Maybe it was how he appeared a mysterious, handsome stranger. The challenge of getting to know him, of becoming his best friend; if he was lucky, he might’ve been able to be more. Maybe it was how he mistook him for being a friendly person. In reality, all he did was achieve the basic level of human decency. (Though Jin staying with him after was kind, but he already was attracted to him before that). Perhaps it was neither, and the reason will forever be a mystery to him. 

Honestly, it doesn’t matter why Jin attracts him, not anymore. He’s too far gone for him to care about that. It’s not like he just can’t stop loving him or distance himself from him. He’s convinced not being in Jin’s life is worse than his current emotional mess, but he doesn’t want to hide his feelings either. He has an urge to confess, but there are many problems that come with that too. Most of them start after a rejection, but the main one is Jin is his only friend. 

He’s not ashamed to admit that. He has no siblings he can be with, his coworkers at his part-time job bore him, and his classmates are jerks to either him or others. Some are nice, but something is missing from his “friendship” with them. At times, he thinks it’s a job to hang out, and when he returns to the dorm, he’s drained mentally. Despite how bad of a friend he was, spending time with Jin was fun. He liked his company. 

After hearing all of that, imagine if he were to confess and get rejected. The best-case scenario is Jin keeps him around, but it’ll be uncomfortable, and the worst-case scenario is Jin wants nothing to do with him. 

_Is it worth it? Is it worth getting rejected and left alone? If you experience the worst-case scenario, what then?_

He doesn’t think he’ll ever have an answer for those questions. He can’t be sure if he’ll regret it or not, but he wants to take a risk. Confessing might be too much for now, but he wants to express his interest in Jin. 

He’s clueless what to do exactly, so as any person, he looks it up, and he finds a book. At a glance, it seems well loved. It has many positive reviews (and thirst comments for Ian, the author). When he tries to dig deeper, he can’t find anyone that says the book is bad or doesn’t work.

Ordering the book “How to charm the seemingly uncharmable” appears to be the best way to confess to Jin. He ignores his doubt, his gut that’s telling him he’s making a mistake, and he stupidly spends 34000 won.


End file.
